All to myself
by swag-yolo-lol
Summary: Rainbow dash siempre a querido conocer a sus idolos THE WONDERBOLTS, pero un accidente provoca un raro sentimiento en ella por uno de ellos...SOARINDASH HUMANIZADO... bueno soy mala para los resumenes carajo...pero le entendieron...espero...OK pringaos disfruten el mini trailer haha pringaos...
1. Chapter 1

"All to myself "

HOLA, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC XD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ES DE SOARINDASH :3 DISFRUTEN BYE BE

-Los sueños son una fantasia que quisieras que dure para siempre….todo es maravilloso hasta que…vuelves a la realidad….la cruel y fría realidad-

-Oh…ese sueño de nuevo….,Dijo Rainbow dash una chica de cabellos de los colores del _arcoíris_

-(siempre tengo ese sueño desde ese dia…Ese sueño en el que siempre veo esos mismos ojos esmeralda….¿Por que nunca puedo saber quien es?...¿Por que antes de descubrirlo me despierto?...¿Por que tengo ese sueño desde ese dia?...El dia de la gala…Aun siento el olor a pie de manzana casero…¿Por qué no puedo olvidar ese dia?, a pesar de que el unico buen recuerdo que tengo es cuando todos nos reunimos a comer donas….¿Habra otro momento que no puedo olvidar?...¿Por que cuando tengo ese sueño me siento…extraña?...).

BUENO ESO ES TODO POR HOY CHICOS...YA SE QUE ES CORTO, PERO TRANQUILOS YA LO CONTINUARE SEAN PACIENTES

FANFIC SIN FINES DE LUCRO

MY LITTLE PONY ES PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES


	2. Chapter 1- El comienzo de todo

Holis chiquillos, bueno este es mi primer fic de soarindash (humanizado) espero que les guste….y no…spitfire no será la villana en este fic -_- bueno…pringaos ….EJEM!...EMPEZEMOS CON EL FIC CARAJO!

*My Little pony no me pertenece (si me perteneciera habría SOARINDASH haha..) hago este fic sin fines de lucro*

Capitulo 1-el comienzo

Ponyville, una ciudad gobernada por celestia y luna…

6 amigas estaban en el mall (centro comercial), comiendo y hablando sobre diversos temas hasta que…

-Y díganme…quien les gusta?-Dijo Rarity, una elegante chica de ojos azules y cabello morado muy bien cuidado y arreglado

Rainbow dash, una chica de cabello de colores escupio su bebida al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, ya que era pésima en el amor y ser "cursi…aparte de que odiaba que hablen de eso

-Emmm Podriamos….no se…emm…evitar hablar de eso rarity?-Dijo dash avergonzada de no poder aportar nada a la "conversación"

-No te salvas querida! Ya encontraras a tu amor verdadero!

-…-pocker face de parte de Dash

-Bueno dashie dinos! Quien es tu amor verdadero?- dijo la siempre energética y alocada

-Nadie…

-Almenos has hablado con un chico?-dijo Rarity

-hmmm…

FLASHBACK

Dash estaba en una pastelería esperando su pedido hasta que de pronto un chico choco con ella provocando que ambos cayeran uno encima de otro

-FIJATE POR DONDE…..!-Dash sintió que estaba tocando algo duro pero agradable (perver dash 7u7) miro abajo y noto que estaba tocando el abdomen de el chico con el que choco poniéndose roja como una manzana

-L-lo siento mucho,déjame ayudarte-dijo el chico con una voz calida y dulce,algo conocida para dash pero en ese momendo no recordaba de donde

-N-NO IMPORTA!...D-digo no importa yo puedo sola…-dijo dash mirándolo para luego notar que este traía unos lentes oscuros que no dejaban ver sus ojos

-En serio,insisto-Sonrio ayudándola a levantarse

-G-g-g-gracias….-Tartamudeo Dash apenas audible y sonrojada y pensó (deja de actuar asi….ya hasta pareces fluttershy…y tu no actuas asi con chicos...aunque el no esta tan ma….digo…ah cállate mierda)

-Hehe..solo vine a buscar un pay para mi hermanita(?)debo irme, pero no me has dicho tu nombre

-Soy Dash,Rainbow dash la única e inigualable-alardeo señalándose con una sonrisa

-Bueno dash, gusto en conocerte, te diría el mio pero no seria muy apropiado ahora…Adios

-A-adios

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-No lo recuerdo-mintio dash haciendoce la desentendida

-Aha, si pienso que algún dia te enamoraras-dijo apenas audible la timida y hermosa Fluttershy

-Yo igual vaquera-dijo la honesta applejack

-Y CUANDO LO HAGAS HAREMOS UNA FIESTA…..quieren sushi?-dijo pinkie confundiendo a todas en un segundo

-El amor es como un libro,cuando encuentras uno que te llama la atención…lo disfrutas hasta que termine-Dijo twilight (cerebrito coff coff)

-Hehe…-dash solo sonrio forzadamente y escapo

UNOS MINUTOS LUEGO….

-YA LLEGUE…-dijo dash metiéndose a la ducha…minutos luego salio y observo uno de sus posters de THE WONDERBOLTS

-Algun dia…algún dia…-dijo dash con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LLEGO EL PRIMER CAPITULO PRINGAOS ESPERO QUE LES HAIGA GUSTADO…HASTA LA PROXIMA Bye-be pringaos


	3. Chapter 3-Capitulo 2-PROMETIDA!

ALL TO MYSELF

Capitulo 2-"Prometida?!"

_HOLIS…SI ESTOY DE VUELTA…LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO…CARAJO! OCUPACIONES OCUPADAMENTE OCUPADAS…YA SABEN WE…BUENO…DISFRUTEN!_

_***MLP NO ME PERTENECE BLAH BLAH…HASBRO Y LAUREN FAUST…FIC SIN FINES DE LUCRO…BLAH BLAH…***_

La academia wonderbolt…un lugar donde

puedes cumplir tus sueños de ser un deportista extremo…U olvidarte por completo de que al menos tuviste este sueño…

-Muy bien…tranquilo…no te va a asesinar brutalmete esta vez…o si?...no, no pienses en eso…que tus padres de pronto tengan "maravillosas ideas" no es culpa tuya…Spit lo entenderá…verdad?...-pensaba un joven llamado Soarin…este es el "Co-capitan de Los Wonderbolts"…atlético, atractivo…ojos esmeralda perfectos…sonrisa deslumbrante…buaaano…ya me entendieron…

-SOARIN! DONDE ESTAS?!YA ES TARDISIMO Y EL JEFE QUERIA HABLAR CON NOSOTROS!-grito Spitfire, su compañera, "Capitana de Los Wonderbolts", igual atlética, cabello color fuego…algo terrorífica cuando se enoja…pero agradable…

-Oh no…me esta buscando…rápido…tu oficina esta cerca…-y dicho esto…Soarin salio disparado pero choco con algo…era blando pero algo duro a la vez…lo toco por unos segundos con los ojos cerrados…era circular…grande…¿Qué seria?...

-Te diviertes?...

-Eh?!-murmuro Soarin al reconocer esa voz…la voz de Spitfire algo furiosa,abrió los ojos para notar que estaba tocando los pechos de su capitana la cual estaba furiosa por tal acción…

-Hmmm aparte de retardado…pervertido…que voy a hacer contigo?...-dijo Spitfire con cara de psicópata

-Eh…P-Puedes ser buena amiga y dejarme salir ileso de este incidente-dijo Soarin con una sonrisa

-Tranquilo…no te golpeare por tocar mis pechos…

-HAY GRACIAS CELESTIA!-Grito Soarin aliviado y agradecido

-Te golpeare por llegar tarde!-dijo Spitfire apunto de golpear a Soarin el cual estaba hecho bolita y temblando

-Ahahahaha ahora en que te metiste Soar hahaha…-dijo Fleetfoot (asi se escribe?) compañera de Soarin y Spitfire, delgada, atlética, muchos atributos, cabello blanco con celeste…

-Me toco partes indebidas…y…llego tarde! 

-N-no fue mi intención lo juro! Mis padres querían hablar conmigo!-grito Soarin en su defensa haciendo que varios en la academia lo escucharan

-Vamos Soar´…estoy segura de que todos queremos escuchar lo que te dijeron…-dijo Spitfire con una sonrisa burlona

-Todos literal…-dijo Fleetfoot abriendo la cortina y señalando a todos los que estaban afuera mirando a la habitación murmurándose cosas…

-Ash…bueno…Todo ocurrio esta mañana…

*FLASHBACK!*

Soarin estaba en un sofá siendo bombardeado con preguntas…

-Entonces ya te decidiste por una esposa?-decia su madre Shine fly, una mujer alta, delgada, de cabello negro y ojos verdes…

-Ya creemos que eres mayor de edad…como para al menos tener una novia o una prometida Soarin…-decia Storm (no se de donde saque el nombre…Storm le pertenece a sus respectivos autores XD) su Padre, un señor de pelo azul marino y ojos azules con una mirada intimidante como si de un demonio se tratara

-Prometida?! Tengo apenas 22 años padre! Aun tengo una vida antes de casarme…

-Vamos…una joven que sea de buena familia-empezo Storm

-Y hermosa para no avergonzar a la familia…

-Que se comporte como toda una dama…

-Y lo mas importante…

-QUE SU FAMILIA NOS DE PARTE DE SUS RIQUEZAS!-Dijeron Storm y Shine Fly al unisono

-Mama…papa…no me interesa mucho su físico…o sus riquezas…mucho menos su clase social…solo me interesa que tenga un carácter fuerte, que sepa defenderse, que tenga grandes sueños…y que sobre todo…tenga un buen corazón y una lealtad inigualable…

-Agh…Soarin, se nota que no has madurado ni un poquito…bueno si tu no quieres casarte…te elegiremos una prometida!

-QUE?!

-Si…debes viajar a Ponyville, esta chica se encuentra ahí…mañana en la mañana te encontraras con ella en el centro de la cuidad donde tendrán una cita y se conocerán mas a fondo para casarse…

-esta jóvenes linda,educada y de buena clase-dijo Shine fly dándole unos papeles con la información dedicha chica

-Ha! Es en serio?! Lolipop?! Hahah-se burlo Soarin al leer el nombre de esta en los papeles

-Si, su nombre no es tan perfecto, pero es original…al menos es de buena clase…-dijo Storm

-Hoy en la tarde tomaras el avión directo a Ponyville…sin peros!

-Debe haber otra manera!-se quejo Soarin

-Pues no la hay…siempre te recordamos lo de encontrar novia y lo rechazas-dijo Storm

-Ha…muy bien…te daremos una oportunidad Soarin…en Ponyville buscaras a una chica la cual sera como tu dices…vas a ver que no la soportaras-dijo Shine Fly un tanto enfadada

-pero la buscaras luego de la cita con Lolipop, claro al menos que llegues mas temprano…

-TRATO HECHO!-Dijo Soarin parándose y llendose a la academia

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

-Wow tus padres si están pasados…-dijo Spitfire

-Y hoy en exactamente 20 minutos es tu vuelo…ESO SIGNIFICA!

-QUE ESTAREMOS SIN SOARIN!-Dijeron ambas Wonderbolt al unisono

-Wow…y ahí se nota lo mucho que me quieren…

-hay si lo sentimos Soar…pero llegaras tarde a tu vuelo!-dijo Fleetfoot guardando cosas de Soarin en una maleta

-Si tarde! Ya largo de aquí!-dijo Spitfire lanzándole la maleta a Soarin el cual muerto de miedo por suerte la atrapo

-T-Tan lindas como siempre…-dijo Soarin sarcásticamente

-LO SABEMOS! ADIOS!-y dicho esto ambas chicas sacaron a Soarin y le cerraron la puerta

-…si…a la próxima tratare de no comentarles que me ire de viaje…ahhh…-dijo Soarin para si mismo mientras se iba al aeropuerto.

_Y HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA EL CAPITULO 2 DE "ALL TO MYSELF" ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, SE QUE NO HAY SOARINDASH EN ESTE, PERO EN EL PROXIMO HABRA!…(IDEAS PLEASE!) dejen reviews e ideas…I need inspiration! Ennn….fin?...BYES CUIDENSE Y NO CONSUMAN DROGAS…ES MALO…_

_*aplausos de fondo*_

_HAHAHAHA SEH SEH BASTA ME SONROJAN…BUENO BYES PRINGAOS!..._


	4. CAPITULO 3-Conociendo a mi admiradora

"_**ALL TO MYSELF"**_

**HOLA *U*…BYES...*-***

**CAPITULO 3-"Conociendo a mi admiradora"**

Soarin estaba en el avión apunto de llegar a Ponyville, había sido un largo viaje…ignorando a todos sus admiradores,le toco sentarse al lado de un Gay…el cual siempre estaba coqueteándole, cuando no lo estaba coqueteando a cada rato estaba cantando canciones de Justin Bieber, cuando por fin lo cambiaron de haciento le toco en medio de una pareja peleándose y queriéndose matar…el pobre solo recibia golpes…quería llorar pero era fuerte…sin mencionar que atrás se sentaba un niño que le pateaba el asiento a cada rato!, bien podía sentarse en primera clase pero no quería verse superior…el no era de esos

-BUENAS TARDES PASAJEROS, ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO SU ESTANCIA EN LA AEROLINEA CLOUSDALE (como carajo se escribe?...) HEMOS LLEGADO A PONYVILLE, PUEDEN BAJAR EN ORDEN GRACIAS POR PREFERIR NUESTRA AEROLINEA…QUE TENGAN UN LINDO DIA-dijo una azafata

-por fin!-dijo Soarin tomando sus cosas y saliendo-SOY LIBRE!

-ESE ES SOARIN?! EL CO-CAPITAN DE LOS WONDERBOLTS?!, A EL!-dijeron varios fans llendo hacia Soarin

-…rayos…-penso Soarin corriendo por su vida hasta que por fin los perdió…-Ah…ahora a buscar donde quedarme…-dijo buscando un hotel cercano

***EN UN PARQUE CERCANO***

Rainbow Dash se encontraba terminando de hacer nuevas maniobras para impresionar a sus ídolos "THE WONDERBOLTS", pero no estaba sola…la acompañaba una pequeña niña llamada Scootaloo, tenia cabello magenta corto y ojos morados la cual era la espectadora de las acrobacias que hacia Rainbow Dash

-ASI SE HACE RAINBOW DASH!-Gritaba Scootaloo

-Q-Que tal lo hize?...-pregunto Dash algo agitada por el ejercicio

-Como tu dirias lo hiciste un 20% mas genial que cualquier deportista-afirmo Scootaloo

-Haha asi se habla pequeña!, ahora observa esto!-dijo Dash preparándose para hacer otra maniobra

***CON SOARIN ***

Soarin en su búsqueda, vio a una chica de cabellos de los colores del arcoíris haciendo unos movimientos increíbles e inigualables, asi que sin pensarlo 2 veces se acerco a observarla

***CON DASH***

-Que tal…lo hize esta vez pequeña?...-pregunto Dash cansada ya que había hecho mucho ejercicio

-Asombroso! Si un Wonderbolt te viera en este momento, sin duda estaría sorprendido!-afirmo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa

-Heh, sin duda lo esta…eres magnifica-dijo Soarin atrás de Rainbow

-Eh?!-murmuro Rainbow shockeada y un poco sonrojada al reconocer esa voz, poco a poco comenzó a dar vuelta para luego estar enfrente de su ídolo

-Mucho gusto…como te llamas?- pregunto Soarin con una sonrisa

-A-Ah…-Dash seguía en estado de shock, estaba frente a Soarin, uno de sus ídolos, y su Wonderbolt favorito en lo personal

-estas bien?-pregunto Soarin preocupado, ya que aquella chica nisiquiera parpadeaba

-DASH!-grito Scootaloo dándole un golpe a Dash en el brazo para hacerla reaccionar

-AGH!...S-S-S-S-So-Soy Rainbow Dash…-dijo Dash nerviosa por estar frente a su idolo, de hecho hasta sentía una sensación extraña en el estomago

-Rainbow Dash?! Oye yo te conozco…me recuerdas?! Nos vimos aquella vez en una pastelería hehe, tu caíste encima de mi por accidente-dijo Soarin recordando

-S-Si lo recuerdo…eras tu?!-dijo Dash con un notable sonrojo, ya que recordó lo sucedido esa vez, además de que actuo como una tonta

-Si, lamento no haberte dicho quien era…pero había mucha gente…y no quería que se hiciera un relajo en toda la tienda y hacerles pasar a varios un incomodo momento…-dijo Soarin con su típica mirada tranquilizante

-Hehe…y que te trae por aquí?, creei que estabas en la academia…-pregunto Rainbow ocultando el sonrojo

-Pues un asunto...con mis padres hehe…-respondio Soarin mientras fruncia el ceño recordando el asunto de su "prometida"

-Oh…p-p-pues si necesitas una ayuda un 20% mas genial con algo, puedes acudir a mi!-dijo Rainbow guiñándole el ojo a Soarin el cual sonrio al instante

-Pues…ahora que lo dices…necesito un lugar donde quedarme, no sabes donde hay un hotel o…!

-TE PUEDES QUEDAR CONMIGO EN MI CASA!-Dijo Dash sin pensarlo para después taparse la boca con ambas manos muy sonrojada

-Hmmm, ahora que lo pienso, Dash siempre habla de lo grandioso que es Soarin, igual habla del resto, pero de Soarin exagera…No será que…no…Dash nunca seria asi…-penso Scootaloo al ver a Dash mas nerviosa que un pavo en dia de gracias

-E-En serio? No quiero causarte molestias Rainbow…-dijo Soarin sorprendido por la propuesta de Dash

-S-S-S-Si!, no causarias ninguna molestia Soarin!- dijo Dash sonrojada pues su padre se había ido de viaje justo esta mañana

-Eres muy amable Dash, en serio te lo agradesco-dijo Soarin sonriéndole a Dash cálidamente haciendo que esta se sonrojara mas y bajara la mirada

-Oye no hay de que Soarin…-dijo Dash aun con la mirada gacha

-Dash, no bajes la mirada, me gusta ver tus ojos-dijo Soarin tomándola de el mentón y subiendo la mirada de Dash para que se miraran

-Soarin…-dijo Dash con su corazón palpitando a mil por segundi y con las sensaciones extrañas en el estomago aun, si ya estaba sonrojada, ahora era un completo tomate

-Wow…nunca vi a Dash actuar de esa manera con un chico, si alguien cualquiera le hace eso, Dash ya lo hubiera dejado inconciente, hmmm ella siente algo por el…aunque tal vez ni ella misma lo acepte-penso Scootaloo emocionada al ver la escena

-…Esta oscureciendo…-dijo Soarin soltando el mentón de Dash y mirando el cielo

-Ah?...Oh si, creo que es mejor que te lleve a mi casa para…que…dejes tus cosas…digo si no te molesta…-dijo la peliarcoiris rascándose nerviosamente la nuca

-Claro Dash, vamos hehe-dijo Soarin sonriendo

-S-Si…ven Scoot! Hay que irnos a casa…-dijo Dash tomando su patineta-…vienes Soar?...

-Claro…pero primero las damas…hehe…Soar?...-pregunto Soarin al ultimo con una mirada confundida

-digo Soarin…y…gracias…nunca me han dicho eso a mi…-dijo Dash caminando seguida de Soarin y Scootaloo.

**HOLAAA, LES GUSTO?! TRATE DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE Y POS AQUÍ ME TIENEN…CON QUE ME PONGAN METALLICA, EVANESCENCE, MARIANAS TRENCH, 2NE1 y AC/DC YA ME INSPIRO PARA HACER UN NUEVO CAPITULO…7U7 Y …RESPONDIENDO A "Bright Diamond", SI AMO LA NUTELLA, YO IGUAL ESCAPE DE UN MANICOMIO XD, ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES, RAINBOW DASH Y PINKIE PIE, SEH POR QUE NO…Y NO 7U7…BUENO ESO ES TODO…HASTA LA OTRA…BYES! **

_~(My love)_

_Don´t you wanna love?,_

_Don't you wanna love?,_

_I´m your biggest fan_

_It´s so good to finally meet ya_

_I deserve a little more_

_Wouldn´t you say-oh,a-oh,a-oh._

_~Toy Soldiers-Marianas Trench._


	5. Chapter 4-CITAS Y CELOS

"_**ALL TO MYSELF"**_

**CAPITULO 4-"CITAS Y CELOS"**

Rainbow, Soarin y Scootaloo se encontraban caminando camino a la casa de Rainbow, la cual le iba a compartir a Soarin por un pequeño tiempo, al menos antes de que llegue su padre…

-Entonces…-dijo Dash mirando con una sonrisa a Soarin

-Entonces que?-pregunto este confundido pero correspondiendo a la sonrisa

-Me diras la razón por la que viniste a Ponyville o que?-pregunto Dash en respuesta

-No lo se…apenas es la segunda vez que hablo contigo y no se si sea correcto contarle a una emm…digamos que desconocida mis asuntos…es raro-dijo Soarin a lo que Dash fruncio el ceño

-Y aceptar quedarte con "la desconocida" no lo es?-pregunto Dash

-Buen punto…emmm…bueno, mis padres me comentaron que…tenia que conseguir una prometida y me mandaron aquí a conocerla…-dijo Soarin a lo que Dash bajo la mirada-…pero…-En ese momento Dash volvió a mirarlo-…me dieron oportunidad de conocer a una chica que sea exactamente como quiero…-dijo Soarin con una sonrisa-…espero encontrarla…

-L-La encontraras…-dijo Dash con una falsa sonrisa

-En serio crees eso?!-pregunto Soarin sonriendo

-Si…oh mira..y-ya llegamos!-dijo Dash entrando con scootaloo a la casa undida en sus pensamientos, tanto asi que cerro la puerta en la cara de Soarin haciendo que este se golpeara la nariz y sangrara

-OUCH!-grito Soarin sosteniéndose la nariz la cual sangraba y mucho

-Pero que…!...no! no me digas que!-AGH ERES UNA PEN****!-penso Dash mientras abria la puerta encontrándose con un Soarin aun en la puerta sangrando

-Eh…hola de nuevo Dash…-dijo Soarin mientras miraba a Dash, la cual parecía que le iba a Dar un ataque cardiaco

-…S-Soarin…OH F*** SOARIN! LO SIENTO LO SIENTO!-y dicho esto Dash metio a Soarin a la casa y lo empujo al sofá haciendo que este caiga acostado

-E-Estoy bien tranquila…-dijo Soarin con su pulgar arriba en señal de que estaba bien

-NO LO ESTAS! ESTAS SANGRANDO! POR MI CULPA TE ROMPISTE LA NARIZ!...-dijo Dash nerviosa, triste y preocupada

-Dash tranquila y….

-QUE TAL SI TE SACAN DE LOS WONDERBOLTS POR MI CULPA?!-dijo Dash caminando en círculos desesperada

-Por que me….!

-QUE TAL SI NO SE PERMITE QUE LOS WONDERBOLTS TENGAN LA NARIZ ROTA?!-dijo Dash cada vez mas desesperada

-Que carajo…Dash no seas ri…!

-QUE TAL SI YO TAMPOCO PUEDO ENTRAR AL EQUIPO?! SPITFIRE NO ME VA A ACEPTAR SI SE ENTERA QUE YO LE ROMPI LA NARIZ A EL CO-CAPITAN!

-Dash-dijo Soarin parándose para calmarla

-NO TE PARES!-grito Dash haciendo que Soarin volviera a su posición anterior- PUEDES MORIR! QUE TAL SI MUERES Y ME METEN A LA CARCEL! ASI MENOS PODRE ESTAR EN EL EQUIPO!

-Dash no exageres calmate un poco ok?-dijo Soarin volviéndose a parar

-QUE NO TE PARES CO**!-Grito Dash mas que preocupada y desesperada, LOCA haciendo que Soarin se volviera a acostar asustado como niño regañado-QUE ME CALME?! COMO PUEDO CALMARME TENIENDO A UN MORIBUNDO AQUÍ EN MI CASA?! ME DARAN ANTECEDENTES PENALES Y NISIQUIERA ME QUERRAN ACEPTAR EN ALGUN TRABAJO! Y PERDERE A MI MAS GRANDE IDOLO PARA SIEMPRE!

-Dash…-Soarin solo sonrio y sin importar lo que diga Dash, se paro y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla haciendo que esta se calmara y se dejara caer en el piso, pero antes de que callera completamente Soarin la atrapo y la sento en el sofá mientras sonreía

-…q-que…t-tu…-Dash no podía decir nada, ni en sus sueños mas locos se imaginaria que su ídolo haría eso!

-Rainbow Dash…tranquila si?, enserio estoy bien…solo necesito que me rebice un especialista o un doctor…tu no te preocupes…ire a un hospital que este cerca si?-y dicho esto Soarin se fue al hospital

-…-Dash solo se acaricio la mejilla sonrojada y luego se abrazo a si misma siendo vista por scootaloo

-Hehe…enamorada hermanita?-pregunto la pequeña sonriendo

-N-NO!...digamos que…le rompi la nariz…-dijo Dash sonrojada y culpable por ser tan estúpida

Una media hora luego, Soarin volvió mucho mejor con una venda en la nariz (o curita, como le quieran decir)

-Hasta que volviste…de nuevo lo siento Soarin…-dijo Dash sonrojada

-Hey, ya paso ok? Estoy bien…-dijo Soarin sonriéndole, pues si Soarin era famoso por algo aparte de ser un wonderbolt, era un chico con una hermosa sonrisa que enamora

-E-esta bien…ven, aquí dormiras…-dijo Dash guiándolo a la habitación de huéspedes/visitas, la cual era una enorme habitación, con una cama matrimonial, un baño propio y muchas cosas

-Wow…es enorme…-dijo Soarin sorprendido

-Si lo se…emmm te ayudo a desempaca r…-dijo Dash ayudándolo

-Gracias, que amable…-dijo Soarin igual desempacando

-Hehehe si lo se…-dijo Dash sonriendo engreídamente, pasaron unos minutos y Dash se quedo dormida en la cama donde se suponía que dormiría Soarin

-Hehe…supongo que dormiré en el sofá cierto?...-Soarin se fue a dar una rápida ducha y se puso su pijama, claro que por el calor el dormia sin camisa dejando al descubierto ese abdomen tan marcado…

-…-Dash dormia tranquilamente, casi no dormia por entrenar por las noches, Soarin se percato de lo tranquila que estaba, y la tapo con la cobija

-Ire a dormir al sofá…buenas noches…-dijo Soarin dándole un beso de buenas noches en la frente y alejándose para ir al sofá, hasta que algo lo detuvo

-…N-N-No te vayas…quédate conmigo…-murmuro Dash entre sueños

-Hehe seria incorrecto si lo hago no crees?-dijo Soarin dándose la vuelta de nuevo pero fue detenido otra vez con la voz de Dash

-P-Por favor…no me gusta estar sola…-murmuro Dash aun dormida,y era cierto, aunque nunca lo admitiera, odiaba estar sola

-…-Soarin se conmovio tanto al escucharla que solto un suspiro y se acostó a un lado de ella-…buenas noches mi fan numero 1…hehe-y dicho esto Soarin se tapo igual con la cobija y se durmió

Ya era de dia, Soarin estaba durmiendo al lado de Dash quien lo estaba abrazando

-Agh…-Dash bostezo con los ojos cerrados sintiendo que estaba abrazando algo…pensó en Scootaloo, pero ni ella tenia un abdomen tan marcado, se olvido por completo de que un wonderbolt estaba en su casa, asi que poco a poco abrió sus ojos magenta y se sonrojo ante lo que vio…estaba abrazando el abdomen de Soarin! Su ídolo, comenzó a recordar todo lo que paso,claro antes de quedarse dormida aunque extrañamente no lo solto

-…Ahhh…-Soarin despertó y se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta de que Dash lo estaba abrazando, pero no le desagrado, asi que solo se dejo-…buenos días Dash, como amaneciste?-Pregunto Soarin aun con los brazos de Dash alrededor de su abdomen

-…B-Bien…y tu?...-pregunto sonrojada sin querer soltarlo por alguna razón que ni ella sabia

-…bien gracias…-respondio Soarin sin saber que decir, esperando a que Dash lo suelte

-…

-…

-…OH LO SIENTO!-dijo Dash sonrojada soltándolo y parándose rápidamente de la cama

-Eh…descuida no me molesta realmente, me gustan los abrazos…-dijo Soarin sonriendo mientras se paraba y se iba a la cocina a cocinar un desayuno especial para Dash dejándola parada al lado de la cama sonrojada

-Le gustan los…abrazos…-penso Dash sonriendo abrazandose a si misma para luego darse una bofetada-…contrólate Dash! El solo es un sueño imposible…digo! No! Nisiquiera me gusta…o si?...NO! además…sea lo que sea…el ya tiene una prometida…NO DASH! NO TE DEBE IMPORTAR!...despues de todo…solo eres una admiradora mas…

-DASH! VEN AL COMEDOR! TE TENGO UNA SORPRESA!-grito Soarin quien al parecer estaba emocionado

-…E-Eh ya voy!-grito Dash suspirando mientras iba camino al comedor, a cada paso que se acercaba, sentía el delicioso aroma de una rica comida

-Te va a encantar, lo hize especialmente para ti…-dijo Soarin llendo por Dash y llevándola a que se siente en el comedor

-…Eh?...S-S-S-So-a-rin…-tartamudeo la multicolor al ver a Soarin sin camisa, pues no lo había visto muy bien cuando se levanto, poco a poco se fue sonrojando hasta quedar como un tomate

-Aquí esta tu desayuno especial! Espero que te guste!-dijo Soarin poniéndole en frente de ella un elegante platillo el cual se veía delicioso

-WoW…se ve tan delicioso…-Dijo Dash babeando

-Come, buen provecho…yo tengo que ir a una cita nos vemos al rato?-dijo Soarin alejándose

-Espera!, me abandonas para irte a una cita?!-dijo Dash mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

-Eh?...-murmuro Soarin confundido-…bueno…un abrazo antes de irme…-y dicho esto Soarin abrazo con fuerza a Dash quien sonrojada por sentir el marcado cuerpo de Soarin correspondio

-…A-A-A-Adios…Soarin…-dijo Dash notablemente apenada

-Dash, no te pongas asi…ya te dije que me gustan los abrazos hehe-dijo Soarin sonriendo y llendose a vestir elegantemente para luego irse a la cita con la tal "Lolipop"

-…quien será su prometida?...-se pregunto Dash comiendo-…AHHH ESTA DELICIOSO!...que es esto?...-dijo Dash viendo una especie de nota en la mesa-…hmmm…nah maldita curiosidad…-y dicho esto Dash agarro la nota y la comenzó a leer

La nota decía:

Dash, de verdad te agradezco que me hayas ofrecido quedarme en tu casa, eres muy amable, y este desayuno es lo menos que podría hacer…además de recomendarte con Spit cuando regrese…Eres una gran atleta y de seguro la impresionaras…una y otra vez ¡gracias!

Soarin.

-AWWWW! ME RE-RECOMENDARA?! ESTO ES UN SUEÑO!-dijo Dash terminando de comer-…Hmmm debo ir a agradecerle…donde será la cita?...supongo que en el centro de la ciudad no?...-y dicho esto Dash se fue a la ducha, salio, se vistió y fue corriendo al centro de Ponyville a buscar a Soarin

***CON SOARIN***

Soarin se encontraba en el centro esperando a Lolipop, había visto a un monton de chicas, pero ninguna se veía exagerada como pensó que seria

-Hmmm donde estará?-se pregunto alegrándose de que talvez no venga a la cita y estará libre

-…Soarin el wonderbolt…hehe…un placer conocerte…prometido…-dijo una chica alta, peliroja, de muchos atributos y ojos azules, tenia maquillaje no tan exagerado y un vestido rosa escotado y exageradamente elegante como imagino con unos tacones blancos muy altos y joyas típico

-…Emm…usted es la señorita L-Lolipop verdad?...-pregunto Soarin aguantando la risa de decir su nombre

-Ha! Acaso vez a otra deslumbrante y hermosa dama por aquí? No verdad?...si Soy yo…Lolipop Sweet Heart…un gusto-dijo Lolipop elegantemente mientras le hacia señas a Soarin de que tomara asiento con ella

-Gulp….-Soarin trago grueso y se fue a sentar frente a ella

***EN ALGUN LUGAR CERCA DE AHÍ***

-Hmm…no veo a Soarin por ningún lado…-dijo Dash buscándolo hasta que escucho su risa y se dirigio a donde provenia la risa- BINGO!-grito Dash escondida en un arbusto observando-…q-quien es ella?...-se pregunto Dash mientras la mal miraba

***EN LA CITA***

-Hahaha eres muy gracioso hehe, en serio te corrieron asi? Hehehe hay estoy impactada haha-dijo Lolipop riendo elegantemente con una mano en su boca

-Hahaha si, digamos que no me quieren tanto como aparentan hahaha-dijo Soarin feliz, pues Lolipop no era tan mala y estresante como se imagino, era graciosa y linda

-Sabes Soarin…me gustan tus ojos…dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma…-dijo Lolipop mirando sexy y elegantemente a Soarin haciendo que este se sonroje

-H-Haha…eso crees?...-dijo Soarin nervioso pero a la vez alagado

-No lo creo…es la verdad…-Dijo Lolipop tomando un sorbo de su te

-Eres encantadora hahaha-dijo Soarin sonriéndole

***CON DASH***

-QUE SE CREE ELLA?! E-ESTA ALAGANDO A SOARIN A PROPOSITO!...deja de ponerte asi Dash…es su prometida…tu solo eres una simple fanatica no?...-penso Dash hasta que vio una escena que casi la hace explotar

***EN LA CITA***

-Ah…Lolipop creo que tienes una ligera mancha de pastel en…-Dijo Soarin señalando donde

-Donde?-pregunto Lolipop tratando de limpiarla

-…aquí…-dijo Soarin acercándose mucho a Lolipop y limpiándole la mejilla cerca de los labios

-…-Lolipop y Soarin se quedaron viéndose unos segundos y comenzaron a acercarse mas y mas hasta que…

-SU CAFÉ!-dijo Dash tirándole café en el vestido de Lolipop

-…AHHH! ERA DE MARCA! QUE TE PASA DESCARADO?!-dijo Lolipop tratando de limpiarse

-…Para su información soy mujer…-se defendió Dash

-PUES NO LO PARECE! ARRUINASTE LA CITA! MI VESTIDO! TODO!-dijo Lolipop parándose-…lo siento Soarin…seguiremos con la cita mañana…hmm-dijo Lolipop llendose corriendo

-…Dash…por que lo hiciste?...-pregunto Soarin viéndola confundido

-Y-Yo…-Dash no pudo terminar y salio corriendo dejándolo solo

-Dash! Espera!-dijo Soarin tratando de perseguirla pero era tarde, Dash era muy rápida…-Dash…-Soarin se quedo ahí parado mientras la observaba irse…estaba muy confundido por lo que paso

***CON DASH***

Dash estaba corriendo al borde de las lagrimas, no sabia por que hizo eso…pero lo hizo…y justo enfrente de Soarin…estaba confundida ya que Lolipop no le había hecho nada a ella, tal vez su oportunidad de ser recomendada para los Wonderbolts estaba perdida

-TONTA!...-se repetia Dash un monton de veces hasta que choco con alguien-L-lo siento-se disculpo Dash, lo cual era muy raro en ella

-…Rainbow Dash?...-pregunto Rarity preocupada al ver a Dash de esa manera.

~_Did you say_

_Please just follow me_

_I thought you wanted me_

_Cause I want you All To Myself_

_I can try and suck it up_

_I just can´t fuck it up_

_Make me feel like someone else~_

_~ALL TO MYSELF-MARIANAS TRENCH~_


	6. capitulo 5-FIX ME (ARREGLAME) PARTE 1

**ALL TO MYSELF**

**Capitulo 5-"Fix Me (Arreglame) parte 1"**

-…Querida, llevamos aquí 20 minutos y ni siquiera has hablado! En mi opinión eso no es tan propio de ti…-dijo una preocupada pero a la vez elegante voz femenina proveniente del sofá de una boutique

-…

-¿Me estas escuchando?...-pregunto esa misma voz

-…

-…RAINBOW DASH!-grito esa voz desesperada mientras asentaba fuertemente una taza de te en la pequeña mesa de centro, causando un fuerte y agudo sonido llamando la atención de Rainbow

-AH! ¡¿Que pasa Rars?!...-pregunto la susodicha alterada por el sonido de la taza y el grito de su amiga

-Estamos aquí por mas de 20 minutos!-dijo Rarity apuntando su reloj de mano de oro puro

-Ammm Yay?...-dijo Dash sin ninguna importancia

-YAY?! no me has dirigido la palabra! Te he preguntado que paso durante todo este tiempo y ya me tenias preocupada, y lo sigo estando!-exclamo Rarity

-…nada…-dijo Dash bajando la mirada

-AGH!...1,2,3,4…5…Rainbow Dash repito, ¿que paso?-pregunto Rarity calmándose

-…S-Solo…No olvídalo…

-Si no me dices emm…Llamare a Pinkie Pie! Y ya sabes como es ella…si no hace que confieses, ella me dira que tienes…-dijo Rarity amenzante sosteniendo su celular

-Ella no estuvo ahi…no puede saber lo que paso…-afirmo Dash viendo a Rarity

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS!-grito Pinkie llegando de la nada

-¡¿PINKIE?!-gritaron Dash y Rarity sorprendidas

-¡¿PINKIE?! ¡¿Donde?! Ah hehehe cierto ¡¿YO?! Hehe-dijo Pinkie riendo

-Pinkie Pie, Querida, por favor, de la manera mas amable y atenta, te pido que me digas que tiene Rainbow Dash…-dijo Rarity suplicante pero manteniendo su fachada elegante

-Hmmmmmmmmm-murmuro Pinkie viendo muy de cerca a Dash causándole un poco de nervios a la mencionada

-…P-Pinkie! ¿Que demonios haces?-pregunto Dash (nervios aumentando)

-Ya se lo que tiene…hehehe-dijo Pinkie para luego susurrarle cosas a Rarity quien con cada "palabra" que decía Pinkie, sonreía mas y mas ocasionándole mas nervios a Dash quien no sabia ni por que estaba tan nerviosa

-¿QUE? DIGANME!-exclamo Dash

-Hehehe…-rio Rarity viendo a Dash con esa típica sonrisa que hacen tus amigas en esa precisa situación

-QUE?!-pregunto Dash

-…Dash no sabia que…!-dijo Pinkie para luego ser interrumpida por Dash

-ESTAN LOCAS?! COMO CREEN?! ES UNA FARSA! YO NO SOY DE ESAS! FUE ELLA QUIEN ME PROVOCO!...B-Bueno la verdad no pero SABEN A QUE ME REFIERO! NO ESTOY CELOSA!-dijo Dash rápidamente y en voz alta sin darse cuenta de que ella misma confeso lo que paso

-…Hehehe…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-comenzaron a reir Pinkie y Rarity

-q-que?!...Oh…-murmuro Dash sonrojada al darse cuenta de lo que dijo

-Gracias Pinkie, no sabia que Dash confesaría sin que me hayas dicho que ocurrio hehe-dijo Rarity

-hihihi no hay problema Rarity!

-…¿Q-Que te dijo Pinkie?-pregunto Dash aun sonrojada

-Absolutamente nada que tenga que ver con el tema!-dijo Pinkie sonriente

-Eh?

-Veraz, si pensabas que de verdad le estaba diciendo a Rarity la situación, tus nervios aumentarían a tal grado que hasta tu misma te confesarías, como acaba de pasar…DUH! Es lógica!-dijo Pinkie

-…Pinkie usando lógica?...Espeluznante…-dijo Dash

-¿Entonces quien era esa chica, querida?-pregunto Rarity interesada completamente en la respuesta de Dash

-…Eh…-y asi Dash rendida comenzó a explicar todo lo que paso, y a cada oalabra que decía, mas triste y molesta se ponía sin saber la razón, algo que Rarity no paso por desapercibido

-hehe, tienes un serio problema…-dijo Rarity sonriendo

-A si? Cual?!-dijo Dash

-Un problema que solo puede ser arreglado por Soarin…-dijo Rarity

-Se llama AMOOOR-dijo Pinkie brincando

-QUE?! Están locas?!-exclamo Dash notablemente sonrojada

-Tal vez…pero tu estas mas loca que nosotras…tu locura es inmensa…-dijo Rarity

-Q-Que?! Por que?!-dijo Dash confundida

-Por que…tu tienes una dulce "locura de amor"!-dijo Pinkie

-…hehehe…tal vez…-dijo Dash sonrojada sonriendo

-QUE?!

-N-N-NADA!-grito la misma intentando arreglar lo que dijo anteriormente

-Hahaha si claro, aun asi, puedes arreglar las cosas y llamarle, no crees?-dijo Rarity

-COMO CREES! Ni que tuviera su numero!

-Hay por favor Dashie, que no tienes de el! Eres una gran admiradora

-…bien…-y dicho esto Dash le llamo a Soarin poniendo el celular en altavoz

-Hola? Quien habla?-pregunto Soarin una vez que contesto

-…e-e-eh…-Dash estaba nerviosa y no podía hablar

-di algo Dashie!-susurro Pinkie

-Vamos, querida!-susurro Rarity

-hola?-dijo Soarin

-…H-H-H-Hola S-S-Soarin…-dijo Dash notablemente nerviosa y sonrojada

-RAINBOW DASH! No tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba por ti! Donde estas?!-pregunto Soarin muy preocupado

-…P-Preocupado?...-murmuro Dash sonriendo mas sonrojada

-Si hehe, mucho, Aunque igual estaba preocupado por Lolipop…pobrecita…la hubiera seguido-dijo Soarin

-…A-Ah…por Lolipop…entiendo…-dijo Dash con la voz algo quebrada

-Estas…bien?-pregunto Soarin

-C-Claro…por que no lo estaría?...-respondio Dash con algunas lagrimas cayendo se sus ojos

-Rainbow…-dijeron Pinkie y Rarity preocupadas

-…segura?

-S-Si segura…n-nos vemos…-dijo Dash colgando el teléfono y viéndolo por unos segundos, las lagrimas recorrían su mejilla hasta caer al piso-...Q-Que me pasa?...hay algo mal en mi…S-Soarin…por favor…_**Arreglame …**_

_~You give love a bad name~_

**HIIII, TARDE ESTA VEZ? (SIEMPRE XDD)...YES I KNOW, TENGO MIS EXCUSAS~**

**-libro troll-muerte del libro troll -mi cumpleaños-mision fallida de conseguir el libro de WIGETTA-etc….BYE-BE!.**


End file.
